


Sign

by KageKei



Series: TsukkiYama Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Neighbors, Tsukkiyama Week, sudden confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageKei/pseuds/KageKei
Summary: “God, please give me a sign on why I should stay in this apartment.” Yamaguchi groaned.“Hello, I’m Tsukishima Kei, your new neighbor. I just moved in next door.” Tsukishima said pointing at the room next to him.'God is this the sign you’re giving me? Because I really like it.'
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: TsukkiYama Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891561
Kudos: 60
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	Sign

Day 2 : Neighbors 

Yamaguchi is a college student.

To be more precise, he is a broke architecture student and he’s living in a rundown apartment because it’s the only place that he can afford for the meantime. He hates this apartment; the walls are too thin that he can hear everything coming from the next room. The person living on the second floor, just above his room also doesn’t know how to walk silently.

He wants to leave the apartment but he can’t, since his savings are still not enough to sustain him from the expenses and the apartment that he’s currently living in is nearer to the university that he’s attending and it’s only a few blocks away from the café that he’s working.

_“Are you for real?!”_

_“I already told you that she’s just a friend.”_

Yamaguchi groaned, he just came back from his late night job and he really need some sleep but his neighbor is at it again, arguing about useless things.

 _Why date when you always fight with your boyfriend._ Yamaguchi thought as he put on his earphones and played something to drown the noise that his neighbors are making. He lay down on his bed and stared on his ceiling. _University life is so exhausting._ He thought as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next day, he was woken up by the stomping noise coming from the second floor. He tried to turn his music volume up but his phone battery was drained. He grabbed his pillow and buried his face on it but the neighbor next door started arguing again. He threw his pillow on the wall and let out a groan of distress.

“Mom, I want to leave this place.” He said as he lay on his bed, waiting for the noise to disappear. His mom suggested finding other apartment but he was too lazy to roam around Tokyo and he doesn’t want to let his mom pay for the rent since his mom is already helping him pay for the University.

He got up and charged his phone, he checked if there are any important messages but since there’s none he proceeds to prepare his breakfast.

This already became his routine; he comes home late every weekend and wakes up early because of the noise. During weekdays he still comes home late because he still have to attend another part-time job.

It’s not like he want to listen to the conversation next door but they are just too loud, and the walls are too thin for him not to hear their daily drama.

_“Fine! If that’s what you want!”_

Yamaguchi flinched when his neighbor suddenly shouted and banged the door.

“God, please give me a sign on why I should stay in this apartment.” He said as he erased the mistake he made when he flinched. He is making his plates that are due tomorrow. _I’m so glad I’m still using the pencil._

Suddenly, someone knocked on his door.

“Ugh, who is it?” He frowned as he went to check on the person.

“Hello, I’m Tsukishima Kei, your new neighbor. I just moved in next door.” Tsukishima said pointing at the room next to him. “Oh, and by the way, have some strawberry cake.” He said offering Yamaguchi a plate with two slices of strawberry cake.

_God is this the sign you’re giving me? Because I really like it._

“Hello?.”

“O-oh, right, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stare.” He fixed his shirt and took the plate. “I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi, welcome to this neighborhood.” He said extending his hand for a handshake.

Tsukishima gave him a small smile and shook their hands. “Nice to meet you Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi is still holding Tsukishima’s hand when Tsukki asked him to let go.

“Ah, I’m sorry.” Yamaguchi said, he can feel his face blush. “D-do you want to get inside and uhm, have some drinks while we eat this cake?”

Tsukishima blinked. “Yeah, sure.”

Yamaguchi turned around and checked his room, making sure that it is clean before his new neighbor enters. He rarely invites people inside his place; he doesn’t even know why he suddenly invited this new guy inside.

“I’m sorry my room’s a mess.” He said when he saw Yamaguchi look around.

“It’s okay, my room is also messy because of the boxes.” He said fixing his glasses.

Yamaguchi turned around to prepare their drinks, and also so that he can hide the blush on his face. _The way he fix his glasses is so damn sexy. God thank you for this sign._

“Do you drink iced coffee?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, here.” He said putting down two glasses of iced coffee that he made.

They sat opposite from each other and started eating the cake that Tsukishima gave him. _Oh, wow, this is awkward._

Yamaguchi cleared his throat and tried to initiate a conversation even though he’s not good at it.

“Uh, if you don’t mind me asking, why did you decide to live here?” He asked, Tsukishima looked at him and he started to panic. “Oh- I mean, this is a pretty rundown place.”

“It’s near to my university.”

“Oh we have the same reason.”

Tsukishima looked around Yamaguchi’s room and he saw his university. “You also attend T University?”

“Yes! I’m a first year Architecture student. What about you? “

“I’m also a first year student.”

Then both of them fell into another awkward silence. _God, why is he so quiet?_

“I hope the iced coffee is not too sweet for you.”

“It’s okay.”

“The cake taste good too. Where did you buy it?”

“Oh, I forgot the name of the shop but it’s near here.”

“Hmm.”

Once again there’s another silence between them until they finished eating the cake. Well, there’s nothing to talk about since they don’t really know each other. _I wonder if I will still have a chance to talk to him. Yes, we’re neighbors but what if I won’t have another chance?_

“I-if, if you want, I can help you unbox your things.” _Wait, I sound like I really want to spend time with him_

“Thank you for the offer, but it looks like you’re also busy.” Tsukishima said pointing at the table where Yamaguchi is working on for his plates.

 _Right, those are due tomorrow._ “Nah, it’s okay, I’m almost done making them and I need to take a break from that work too. So if you want I can help you.”

“Okay , if you insist.” Tsukishima said standing up.

“I’ll clean this up first.”

“Hm, okay, I’ll go back to my room first, just knock.”

Yamaguchi nodded and when Tsukishima left his place he grinned. _Yes! I can’t believe I’m doing this, but I won’t let this chance slip. God already gave me this chance._

Yamaguchi looked at the mirror first before going to his new neighbor’s place. He took a deep breath and knocked. When he heard Tsukishima said come in he carefully opened the door and walk inside. The room is really a mess; there are boxes with different sizes anywhere.

“What box should I open first?”

“Please open that one.” Tsukishima said and pointed at the box near the shelf

Yamaguchi nodded and he carefully opened the box, there are different figures of dinosaurs inside. _He likes dinosaurs, cute._

"Where should I put these?"

"Please put it on the shelf, please take care of it." Tsukishima said.

"Of course." Yamaguchi smiled and he started arranging the dinosaur collections on the shelf.

They spent their entire day together, unboxing. Yamaguchi offered to cook some lunch and they ate together inside Tsukishima’s room, he noticed that Tsukishima started getting used with his presence and they are talking more now compared to their first conversation.

“Thank you for helping me Yamaguchi.”

“You’re welcome. Just knock the wall if you want something.” Yamaguchi chuckled. “The wall is too thin, We can even talk to each other if we talk loudly.”

“Then, can I have your line ID?”

Yamaguchi stared at him. _OH WE’RE EXCHANGING LINE ID NOW._

“Yamaguchi?”

“Right, sure, sure.”

After exchanging their line IDs Yamaguchi said his goodbye and went back to his own room. He started jumping out of joy because he just exchanged contacts with his crush.

 _Wait, crush?_ He looked at Tsukishima’s line ID and smiled. _Yeah, I do have a crush on him._ He chuckled. _God this is the best sign, I love this apartment._

He went back working on his plates until 3 in the morning.

“Good morning Tsukishima!” Yamaguchi greeted when he saw Tsukishima came out from his room.

“Good morning.”

“Are you going to University now?”

“Yeah. We can go together.”

“Sure! By the way, can I call you Tsukki?”

“Uh, sure, I guess, if that’s what you want.” Tsukishima said.

As the days went by their relationship grew. From acquaintances to friends until they became best friends. Even though they don’t have the same course they wait for each other so that they can walk home together. Yamaguchi started to enjoy his life living in the apartment, the couple next door somehow stopped fighting every day and the guys living above his room is not noisy anymore. He started thinking that Tsukishima is really a blessing in this chaotic apartment.

He also noticed something changed; his feelings for Tsukishima grew as they spent their time together, and he started to worry because he’s scared for another unrequited crush, It always happen to him, every time he confesses to the person he likes, he would get rejected. That’s why he said to himself that he won’t like other people. But he never knew that he will meet Tsukishima, and now he’s in another crush dilemma.

“Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima called.

They are currently in Tsukishima’s room doing their school works. It became their hobby, sometimes Tsukishima would stay in Yamaguchi’s room, and sometimes Yamaguchi would stay at Tsukishima’s room.

“Yes Tsukki?”

“You’ve been staring at your paper work for a while now. Is there something wrong?” He asked.

“Huh, no. Nothing’s wrong. Are you done making your activity?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh! I should also finish mine.” He chuckled and goes back on his work.

Tsukishima stared at him. “Are you sure everything is okay? You’ve been busy these past days with your part-time jobs and making your plates.” He reached out and touched Yamaguchi’s face. “You’re not getting enough sleep.”

Yamaguchi’s face instantly turned red the moment Tsukishima touched him. His heart started beating faster .

“Your face is red, are you really sure you’re okay? You should rest. I’ll call your work and tell them that you will take a day off.”

“N-No . Tsukki I’m fine.”

“No Buts Yamaguchi.”

Tsukishima said and took his phone to call the café where Yamaguchi works. He got the manager’s number because of the time where Yamaguchi collapsed because of his lack of sleep.

Yamaguchi sighed and nodded.

“Finish your plates tomorrow. You can sleep here.”

“Okay Tsukki.”

Tsukishima fixed their bed while Yamaguchi fixed his things and put the portable table on the side. He looked at Tsukishima who is already sitting his own futon so he also went and sit on the futon that Tsukishima laid out for him.

“I’ll turn off the lights now.” Tsukishima said.

Yamaguchi nodded as he lay down. He stared at the ceiling. _It’s so quiet, maybe Tsukki is already sleeping._

“Tsukki? Are you already sleeping?” He asked but there’s no response. “Good night Tsukki, sweet dreams.” He said and turned to face the other side, he closed his eyes and a few minutes later he also fell asleep.

Tsukishima turned around and faced Yamaguchi. _He’s already sleeping._

The first time he saw Yamaguchi was when he first moved in. He just wanted to see how his neighbor would look like so he went and gave him a cake, but when he saw Yamaguchi he never thought that he would end up liking him. You can say that it was crush at first sight but since he never believes on those things he decided to disregard it. But as they spend their days together he find Yamaguchi more and more adorable and it’s harder to deny that he already have feeling for the other guy.

Last week he received a call from Yamaguchi’s coworker saying that he collapsed. He never ran that fast in his entire life. In that moment he knew, he knew that he want to protect Yamaguchi, he started to accept that he likes him.

Yamaguchi’s actions would sometimes confuse him, he would notice him blush every time they touch and somehow it’s giving him the hope that maybe, Yamaguchi also likes him. He already thought about confessing but he still need to find the right time for it.

“Good morning Tsukki. I made breakfast.” Yamaguchi said smiling. “Sorry I used your groceries without your permission.”

Tsukishima sat up and fixed his glasses. “Can we be like this forever?” he said.

Yamaguchi dropped the ladle that he’s holding and Tsukishima realized that he was not dreaming, that this is the real life and he started to panic. He looked at Yamaguchi whose face is completely red and he is also panicking at what Tsukishima said.

“I like you Yamaguchi. Will you go out with me?” Tsukishima blurted out.

Yamaguchi stared at him, not knowing how to respond by Tsukishima’s sudden confession. 

_Tsukishima Kei why are you so stupid. Of course you misinterpreted his actions towards you. Stupid, now you ruined everything._

“I’m sorry. Just, please forget what I said. “

“No!” Yamaguchi shouted.

“W-what?”

“No, I won’t forget it. I like you too Tsukki, ever since the first time I saw you.”

“Then you’re saying –“

“Yes! I like you too and I am willing to be your boyfriend.” Yamaguchi went and hugged him. 

Tsukishima hugged him back, tightly. “Oh my god, I was so scared when you did not respond to me. I thought I ruined it.”

Yamaguchi chuckled. “I was shocked. I never thought that you would like me too. I thought my feelings would be unrequited again so I was scared to confess to you.”

Tsukishima smiled. “I’m glad I confessed. Imagine if I didn’t maybe we will end up waiting for who will surrender first.”

They looked at each other’s eyes.

“Can I kiss you?” Yamaguchi suddenly asked.

Tsukishima smiled. “Of course.”

Yamaguchi slowly moved closer until their lips touched. He stayed like that for a few seconds before he pulled back. His face is completely red, it’s his first kiss and he never thought that he would share his first kiss with the person he really likes.

“Your lips are soft.” Tsukishima said and pulled Yamaguchi into another kiss. But this time, Tsukishima is leading Yamaguchi, he licked Yamaguchi’s lips, asking for permission and Yamaguchi shyly opened his mouth for Tsukishima.

Their kiss lasted for a minute and when they pulled away, Yamaguchi covered his face which made Tsukishima chuckle.

“You’re so adorable Yamaguchi, that’s why I like you so much.”

“I like you too Tsukki.”He whispered and gave Tsukishima a quick kiss before getting up.

“Come, let’s eat our breakfast.”

“Okay.”

Tsukishima smiled and got up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! This is my second entry for TsukkiYama Week! Yeah, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! <3


End file.
